


Força Invisível

by laatibs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casamento, Dotes, F/M, UA, triángulo, vintage
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laatibs/pseuds/laatibs
Summary: Num universo alternativo, a dama da alta sociedade Lílian Evans está prometida em casamento ao Visconde Sirius Black de Kellenurr. Com muito dinheiro e uma falência envolvida, o que aconteceria se o jovem James Potter se apaixonasse por ela?





	Força Invisível

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é uma fluffy de Lily e James que escrevi há quase dez anos. Foi a primeira fanfic que concluí. Tomara que vocês gostem!
> 
> Boa leitura!

Havia várias garotas. Oh, sim, havia; eram duas ou três para cada um de meus amigos e contatos sociais, não que qualquer um deles fosse reclamar disso: muito pelo contrário. Depois de todas aquelas taças de vinhos envelhecidos, todos eles pareciam bem felizes – felizes até demais –, tão felizes que acabavam assustando algumas das moças mais jovens.  
O cálice de vinho balançava nas mãos de Black. O cálice tocava o ombro desnudo de uma jovem loura e baixa, enquanto o outro braço do homem esquentava o colo da moça ruiva, uma ruiva de olhos verdes, olhos tão verdes e penetrantes que poderiam aquecer a alma mais sombria e entristecida daquele mundo. Black sussurrava absurdos no pé do ouvido das duas moças. Ah, e como eu sabia? Bom, a loura enrolava a ponta do cabelo continuamente e seus olhos estavam revirados num prazer sutil. A ruiva de orbes esverdeados mordia o carnudo e avermelhado lábio inferior, e suas maçãs do rosto mantinham-se constantemente coradas; as longas pestanas se encontravam com a mesma rapidez do bater de asas de um beija-flor.  
Ele não precisava de muito. Ah, Ah! Black era provido de um charme displicente o qual nenhuma bebida poderia tirar-lhe, além do fato de que o título de Visconde caía-lhe como uma luva em eventos como esse. A máscara não escondia seu sorriso carregado de malícia, e eu tinha certeza de que aquela não era nem nunca foi sua intenção. Os cabelos negros e crespos, uma vez presos num rabo de cavalo elegantemente puxado para trás, agora formavam uma cortina ondulada e sedosa sobre as bochechas magras.  
Black tocou mais uma vez o colo da ruiva antes de escorregar a mão para suas coxas – ele gostava sim de ser atrevido, ah! Se gostava... – e sussurrou-lhe algo nos ouvidos, fazendo-a engasgar-se com o vinho que bebericava delicadamente, o qual desceu por seus lábios, pelo queixo... E caiu, escuro contra o claro num belo, porém trágico, contraste do vestido de seda caríssima. Ela olhou-lhe, e sua expressão mesclava fúria e ultraje, enquanto levantava fazendo uma mesura e afastava-se da mesa. Eu soltei uma risada baixa, atraindo a atenção do homem.  
\- Mau jeito, meu caro Sirius. – Assustei-me com minha voz, a qual não era utilizada desde que me desocupei do encargo de receber os convidados de minha festa.  
\- Bobagens, Potter. – Sua voz estava como a minha – contudo por motivos divergentes – e o sorriso, mais malicioso que nunca, ainda coloria seu rosto. – Traga-a de volta, sim? – Ele riu. – Meu nome não pode ser associado a mais um escândalo social, não concorda?  
\- É claro que não, Visconde Black – Meu sarcasmo atingiu um nível alto pelo vinho.  
Ajeitei meu fraque cor de café e minha gravata, levantando-me vagarosamente. Dei aos senhores da mesa uma reverência discreta, tentando não chamar atenção para o fato da mais nova – e tomemos nova com quantos significados lhe couberem... – noiva do Visconde Sirius Black de Kellenurr ter fugido do homem no decorrer de um importante baile, e caminhei por entre os cavalheiros e as jovens moças mascarados que rodopiavam sincronizados – e, em minha opinião, patéticos – a melodia aveludada que enchia o salão. Procurei entre as várias máscaras uma que escondesse as faces rosadas e o vermelho ininterrupto de fios brilhantes da noiva fugitiva de Black. Encontrei-a, por infortúnio – ou não... –, sendo cortejada por um rapaz nem um pouco sóbrio, o qual extrapolava os limites de sua privacidade. Eu não fui grosseiro, obviamente. Afastei o homem pelos ombros e olhei em seus olhos; foi quando ela me encarou de volta pela primeira vez.  
Meu corpo todo se retesou num desejo profundo e arrebatador. Meus músculos nunca haviam se mostrado tão preguiçosos; meus olhos nunca haviam paralisado como naquele momento, meus vasos sanguíneos nunca organizaram um motim tão violento num único lugar como naquele segundo. Minha fala nunca se perdera por entre meus lábios daquela maneira.  
\- O cavalheiro me desculpe, eu preciso... – A jovem fez uma mesura e deu a entender que queria passar – meu corpo bloqueava seu caminho... Oh, oh, que conveniente! – mas eu não me movi.  
\- Sinto muito, senhora, mas eu devo levá-la de volta para o Visconde... – disse, com revoltada amargura escapando pelas consoantes.  
\- Senhorita, por favor. – ela crispou os lábios em extremo desagrado. – Ainda não sou casada, e não me sinto tão velha – ela riu da própria piada uma risada doce e quente, a qual deixou vestígios de desejo em lugares imprevisíveis do meu corpo.  
\- A senhorita parece desfrutar de perfeita saúde, se me permite – eu comentei, fazendo questão de me livrar da máscara que usava desde o início do baile e revelar meus olhos, certificando-me de que a pessoa a qual me causava tantas sensações puras e primitivas não seria mais um fruto de uma ilusão projetada por minha mente fértil – ah, era bem fértil, sim, como era... –, a qual já me rendera bons momentos nas noites solitárias passadas em claro. – Creio que lhe devo desculpas por tal situação constrangedora, senhorita.Teu noivo arruinou-te o vestido, visto que nenhuma outra jovem deste baile poderia proporcionar visão tal qual a que tenho, tão apreciadamente concebida por ti – eu soltei, olhando-lhe o colo levemente avermelhado pelo vinho derramado, não mais avermelhado que as bochechas naquele instante elogioso.  
A jovem ruiva tentou sair novamente dali, mas eu toquei seus ombros delicados e impedi sua passagem.  
\- Facilite nossas curtas vidas, senhorita. Ande a meu lado, pois então. Ajudar-te-ei a sair daqui. – sussurrei em seu ouvido bem devagar, minhas mãos ainda em seus ombros.  
Ela acenou imperceptivelmente com a cabeça, e, num gesto imprevisível, meteu o braço pelo meu, agarrando-me a mão e entrelaçando os dedos quentes nos meus. Um choque percorreu meu corpo, e eu suspirei ao me recompor. Conduzi-a de volta ao centro do salão e, assim que capturei o olhar de Black sobre nós dois, joguei-lhe uma piscadela e um olhar sério, dando a entender que estava tudo sob controle. Ele, apesar de não estar totalmente sóbrio, balançou a cabeça positivamente e voltou sua atenção para a loura que segurava pela nuca. Um sorriso mínimo cobriu meus lábios enquanto eu me dirigia para fora do salão, levando-a comigo.  
Porém, fomos interceptados... Não. Essa não era a palavra correta para o que veio a seguir.  
Quando estávamos perto do corredor que nos levaria para o jardim sob o céu azul estrelado, um garoto interpôs-se em nosso caminho. Ele não devia ter mais que quinze primaveras; possuía um corpanzil fino, porém elegante; olhos escuros como besouros e usava uma cartola da mesma cor do fraque. E as palavras que saíram de sua boca surpreenderam-me.  
\- Sinto muito, senhorita, mas o Visconde Black requisita sua presença imediatamente. – Sua voz era fina e juvenil, contudo sua expressão era extremamente madura. A ruiva apertou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo-me intervir por ela num impulso tão senil quanto possível.  
\- Ora, jovem pajem, não vê com esses teus olhos tão infantis que a jovem moça já tem companhia? Arranja-te com alguma que esteja a tua altura, pois então. – eu sugeri, puxando levemente a ruiva e escapando do inconveniente rapaz.  
Conduzi-a através do jardim até um balanço com a tinta descascada. O sereno cobria-nos as cabeças, mas eu não era capaz de sentir, pois meu olhar não deixava por um só segundo suas feições delicadamente desenhadas – eu poderia fitá-la para sempre, ah, ah! E ficaria feliz assim... Mas meus músculos contraídos diziam algo diferente.  
A ruiva sentou no balanço e pôs-se a pegar impulsos até deixá-lo movimentar-se sozinho. Segurava a corda com as mãos pequenas de tal jeito que me incitava a tocá-la de alguma forma mais profunda. Incitava-me a abraçá-la... Incitava-me a protegê-la.  
Cheguei por trás do balanço, aproximando-me sorrateiramente, enquanto deleitava-me com sua distração. O balanço parou. Coloquei uma mão por cima da sua; ela virou o rosto ficando de frente para mim.  
\- Perdoe-me, senhorita. – eu disse, sem realmente sentir aquilo.  
\- Não há com o que se preocupar, Conde. – ela deu uma risadinha.  
Ora! Eu achei que ela não soubesse quem eu era.  
\- E não me dirá seu nome? – indaguei, sentando-me ao seu lado.  
\- Não há necessidade de nomes por aqui – ela sussurrou, e seu hálito enlouqueceu meus sentidos.  
Aproximei meu rosto do dela muito, muito devagar, mas o roçar dos lábios tão esperado não aconteceu.  
\- Senhorita! O Visconde Black já está a caminho de casa, queira, por favor, acompanhar-me. – O maldito pajem estava à porta da cozinha, a luz amarelada jogada sobre sua silhueta. Eu prendi a respiração enquanto ela colocou a pequena mão sobre a minha boca.  
\- Até a próxima... Conde. – murmurou em meu ouvido, dando uma pequena mordida ali antes de levantar-se e seguir seu caminho.

 

DOIS MESES DEPOIS

Eu andava solitário pelo palacete. Ora, o Visconde saíra da cidade há quase dois meses e não se importara em dar satisfações! E o pior... A imagem da ruiva ficara em meus pensamentos. Não conseguia ver o céu, uma pilastra, um cálice de bebida balançante, um balanço... E aqueles incríveis orbes verdes assolavam minha memória.  
Eu tentava manter a concentração em coisas úteis como a minha poesia. Contudo, cada verso que eu escrevia estava direcionado àquela mulher, àquela noite. As cores estavam embaralhadas, os sentidos entorpecidos, os movimentos limitados.  
Acabei entrando em meu quarto, mas era o lugar errado. Lá dentro era onde eu escondia as coisas que me ligavam àqueles pensamentos proibidos, anestésicos, viciantes, inacabados. E então ouvi alguém bater à porta.  
Dirigi-me ao andar térreo da mansão, tendo assim uma das surpresas mais agradáveis de toda a minha vida: o mordomo recebia um cavalheiro e duas senhoritas – senhoras, a julgar pelos anéis de compromisso em suas mãos. O homem mantinha um sorriso impagável no rosto, e as mãos ao redor da cintura das moças. A loira exibia o anel com orgulho, enquanto a outra mulher parecia afetada e perturbada, e mordia o lábio inferior com tanta ferocidade que seria capaz de perfurá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava os cabelos ruivos e longos do ombro e jogava-os nas costas.  
\- Ao senhor Potter. Visconde Sirius Black de Kellenurr, acompanhado de suas jovens noivas. – apresentou o mordomo, retirando-se dali.  
Todos cumprimentaram-se com reverências.  
\- Black... Como é bom tê-lo de volta à cidade! – saudei-lhe, arrancando um suspiro da ruiva. – O que o traz ao meu lar?  
\- Negócios, meu caro... Negócios. – Black disse com displicência, meneando a cabeça. – Preciso de alguns minutos a sós com você... Podemos?  
\- Mas é claro, meu amigo. – respondi-lhe. – As senhoritas fiquem à vontade, sim?  
\- Ora, Potter, tenha mais respeito! – exclamou Black irritado e divertido. – São minhas noivas.  
\- Desculpe-me, Sirius. As senhoras têm à disposição o salão de música e a sala de leitura. Sintam-se em casa.  
Conduzi Black ao escritório de meu falecido pai – que Deus o tenha... – e sentamo-nos frente a frente, num silêncio constrangido e indagador.  
\- Preciso de você. – Black desabafou, enterrando os dedos longos nos punhos e encostando neles a testa, soltando um suspiro. – Veja bem... Não posso demonstrar tal fraqueza na frente de minhas noivas. Contudo, continuo sem enxergar outra saída...  
\- O que te aflige, amigo? Sirius, sabe bem que sou, antes de tudo, teu amigo de longa data, e que, se forem preciso, sacrifícios serão feitos em teu respeito. Diga-me, pois, do quê precisa?  
\- Veja dessa forma – ele fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse, e assim eu o fiz. – Estarei falido se bancar esse casamento. Não terei como pagar ambos os dotes, pelo acaso de meus sogros pedirem valores tão altos pelo simples fato de se basearem em meu título de sociedade, uma mera formalidade e uma lembrança viva de meu falecido pai. – ele disse num rompante e após breve pausa, continuou. – Olhe pelo meu lado... A mulher que amo não precisa de tal dinheiro. Ela me ama de volta, e amor é tudo o que ela diz precisar. Não há necessidade que você saiba qual é – ele acrescentou ao meu olhar. –, mas a outra vem de família extremamente pobre, e precisa da quantia para ajudar os pais. Portanto, não posso deixar de dar-lhe o que ela quer, e é exatamente nessa parte que você entraria.  
Eu fingi pensar por um curto tempo.  
\- Receberá minha ajuda financeira, Sirius – eu disse por fim. – Sem cobranças posteriores, nessas circunstâncias.  
\- Oh, James! – ele exclamou, levantando e vindo até mim, pegando-me num abraço apertado e deixando que algumas lágrimas escapassem. – Não sabe o quão feliz deixou-me agora. Somente nesse último mês, cinco bancos negaram-me empréstimos e eu já não via meios de resolver essa questão...  
\- Ora Black, fico ultrajado por considerar-me como última opção! – brinquei, fazendo-o rir e soltar-me do abraço. – Sabe que estarei aqui para o que vier, não é? – Black sorriu mostrando os dentes brilhantes no rosto jovial. – Agora recomponha-se, sim? Suas noivas o esperam.  
\- Venha, acompanhe-nos em um passeio, Potter. Pelo que soube, ficaste escondido na toca nessas últimas semanas... Está doente?  
\- Talvez – eu disse sorrindo ao encontrarmos as moças na sala de música, onde a loura cantava sem desafinar e a ruiva dedilhava o piano numa suavidade tão angelical quanto suas feições. – Doente de paixão.  
UMA SEMANA DEPOIS  
O som da batida mal ecoara no teto do hall de entrada e eu já abria a porta com um sorriso enorme no rosto. A ruiva viera sozinha, e seus lábios estavam retorcidos numa reprovação muda.  
\- Boa tarde, senhorita – Chamei-a como ela me pedira certa vez, dando-lhe uma reverência e recebendo uma mesura em resposta.  
Ela passou por mim, adentrando o palacete e dirigindo-se ao escritório. Ao encontrá-lo, ela abriu a porta sem pedir permissão e sentou na namoradeira, encostando a cabeça no descanso e, mal esperando que eu me sentasse, pôs-se a tagarelar.  
\- Pois então, Conde, meu noivo pediu que eu viesse para pegar os papeis restantes de uma transação da qual não fui informada, e que eu lhe informasse a data de nosso casamento antecipadamente – ela fez uma pausa, e eu engoli em seco. – o qual se realizará na mansão dos Blacks em três semanas.  
Eu tentava prestar devida atenção em suas palavras, porém ela me lembrava uma pintura: cada linha de seu corpo excitava o meu, e seu perfume já preenchia o aposento, soprando doçura e sedução em doses inebriantes para dentro de meus pulmões. Seus movimentos eram lentos e precisos, e seu abrir de lábios era mínimo durante o monólogo. Uma obra prima – Sim... Digna de grande valor. –, a qual jamais seria minha.  
\- Conde? Está me escutando, ou essa sua cara de paisagem quer dizer outra coisa? – Ela interrompeu meus devaneios sorrindo um sorriso inocente.  
Meu raciocínio vacilou, e eu, em meu desespero, levantei-me com pressa e, quando seus lábios se entreabriram com o susto, tomei-a em meus braços e toquei sua boca com a minha, trocando nossos hálitos por um brevíssimo segundo, antes que ela suspirasse e se afastasse, montando uma curiosa expressão ultrajada e me desse as costas ao sair do escritório.  
Segui-a, alcançando-a logo e dando um basta na perseguição. Segurei seu cotovelo e a virei para mim, captando seus hipnotizantes orbes verdes antes de interromper seu protesto com um dedo em seus lábios. Empurrei seu corpo na parede do corredor e me pressionei contra ela, fazendo-a morder o lábio inferior contendo um suspiro. Eu forcei-o sair apertando sua cintura com força.  
\- Conde... – gemeu a ruiva ao sentir minha excitação contra suas coxas. – Não devemos...  
\- Diga. – eu exigi, sentindo seu cheiro almiscarado. – Diga somente uma vez que não me quer da maneira a qual quero a você. – Toquei meus lábios em seu pescoço e mais um suspiro escapou-lhe. – Diga-me, e eu nunca mais tocarei em você.  
Ela arfou com a expectativa, e me empurrou com a força adquirida da adrenalina do momento.  
\- Eu voltarei – ela disse por fim, arrancando-me um sorriso enorme e involuntário – no cair da noite.  
E então a ruiva foi embora, pegando antes os papéis necessários para que aquele casamento ocorresse.

 

DUAS SEMANAS E SEIS DIAS DEPOIS

Tudo ali era extremamente convidativo. A ruiva acendera alguns tocos de vela, e as chamas dançavam bruxuleantes lançando sombras nas paredes e nos móveis caros; os archotes estavam apagados, e as pedras do chão refletiam nossos rostos tensos. Eu percebi que ela estava nervosa – Oh, sim, estava, e muito! Suas maçãs do rosto nunca estiveram tão rosadas, e um leve tremor sacudia a ponta de seus dedos. –, e quis passar-lhe segurança.  
Aproximei-me dela, a qual sentara na cama de dossel, e ajoelhei-me ao seu lado, respirando lentamente ao sentir seu perfume invadir-me, o que me entorpeceu por um curto e eterno segundo. Muito, muito lentamente, toquei o tremor em suas mãos passando pelos nós dos dedos e puxando-os para tocá-los com os lábios. A ruiva suspirou – Uma tentativa de acalmar-se um tanto falha, devo dizer... Oh! – e então fechou os olhos. Eu coloquei a outra mão em sua têmpora e puxei um pouco da chama ardente que eram seus cabelos, fazendo-a franzir a testa.  
\- Não os feche. São a plena visão do Paraíso... Não me prive desta. – eu pedi, e ela acenou uma vez com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio e abrindo as pálpebras. – Por Deus... Tão perfeita.  
Minhas roupas me machucaram e meus pensamentos embaralharam-se de desejo, mas eu voltei com os movimentos lentos. Escorreguei meus lábios por seu dedo anelar, contornando a aliança, e virei sua mão, beijando-lhe a palma e o pulso. Pude distinguir cada linha arroxeada que eram suas veias enquanto subia as carícias por seu braço. Ao chegar ao cotovelo, dei uma pequena mordida, massageando o local logo depois com a língua. Senti-a estremecer sob meu toque, e minhas roupas machucaram-me novamente; com certa urgência contida, desci uma das mangas de seu vestido, revelando um pedaço de pele em seu pescoço. A ruiva afastou-me dela e deu-me as costas, deixando-me encabulado por um momento antes que eu percebesse os botões transparentes no pano vermelho e me pusesse a desabotoá-los com rapidez até a base de sua coluna. Afastei o vestido dos ombros dela e o pano caiu, revelando sua pele alva e sardas misturadas a gotas cintilantes de suor frio. Eu dedilhei suavemente a linha de sua espinha, de cima a baixo, beijando onde alcançava.  
Seu cheiro, no mais enlouquecedor, misturava-se com o odor da parafina que queimava. Cheguei ao pescoço, passando a língua por sua clavícula no momento em que ela inclinava a cabeça para trás em minha direção e fazia um som rouco com a garganta, despertando mais reações em meu corpo.  
Ela estava apressada, porém eu me contive. Subi meus beijos por seu maxilar, contornando pacientemente sua boca entreaberta e dirigindo-me ao lóbulo de sua orelha. Mordi-o e depois suguei.  
A ruiva continuava de costas para mim, contudo ouvi claramente sua voz ao silêncio:  
\- Ande com isso... Devo voltar para meu noivo.  
Triste, dei uma risada escondendo minha reação.  
\- Pois não... Viscondessa. – respondi ao tirar minhas vestes com decidida urgência.  
Toquei novamente seus ombros e ela se virou, pendurando as pernas para fora da cama. Seus olhos já estavam apertados novamente – Presumi rapidamente que fosse de vergonha... Mas naquele momento não faria diferença. –, porém naquele momento eu me preocuparia com suas meias sem cor aparente. Livrei-a vagarosamente da peça, escorregando os dedos por toda a extensão de sua perna e arrancando outro longo suspiro dela. Ainda beijando seu pescoço, despi-me completamente, pedindo que ela levantasse as pálpebras. Ela assim o fez.  
Beijei cada pedaço de pele que alcancei até chegar aos seus lábios, segurei sua cintura e deitei-a no colchão, colocando-me por cima dela.  
\- Seja bom para mim – ela sussurrou. Eu concordei, no momento incerto no qual ela arquejou e meus pensamentos desligaram-se de meus atos.  
A ruiva agarrou-se às minhas costas, puxando-me para baixo, e eu pude sentir sua dor. Ela me arranhou enquanto eu era lento e preciso contra ela e beijava seus olhos apertados, e eu deixei que ela me fornecesse um pouco mais de calor.  
Ela gemeu.  
Atrevi-me a abrir os olhos, e a linda e alva figura abaixo de mim era indescritível.  
Mais tarde, sozinho em minha cama, pensei insistentemente sobre uma frase devastadora a qual nenhum de nós dois havia dado atenção, ou sabia quem havia proferido.  
\- Eu te amo.

 

UM DIA DEPOIS

Eu ajeitava meu fraque constantemente, à medida que o calor tomava conta de meu corpo.  
Eu recusara com veemência o pedido de Black para ser seu padrinho de casamento, porém ainda teria a decência de aparecer na cerimônia. Convidados chegavam a cada segundo, lotando o jardim semiaberto do palacete dos Blacks de vestidos coloridos pareados a vestes negro-esverdeadas. A grama sofria com o peso de caras cadeiras recobertas com tecido aveludado, e o ar já estava pesado pela antecipação.  
O Visconde Sirius Black de Kellenurr já estava postado perto do juiz quando uma música soou delicadamente pelo ambiente ao mesmo tempo em que duas moças pisavam o carpete avermelhado. Uma das mulheres estava com um vestido rosado com cauda, um coque prendendo os fios loiros e um buquê de peônias nas mãos. Ao seu lado, a outra mulher vestia um longo vestido branco e rendado, tinha uma trança rebuscada nos cabelos cor de fogo e segurava um buquê de lírios.  
As duas aproximaram-se de Black e a música cessou. Ele segurou uma mão de cada, e os três viraram para o altar. No meio desse ato, a ruiva dos lírios olhou-me mordendo o lábio, e meu coração pareceu diminuir de tamanho no mínimo vinte vezes. Meus olhos encharcaram-se, mas eu me mantive firme, lembrando das palavras dela no dia anterior.  
O juiz prosseguiu com a cerimônia; porém, no momento em que os noivos diriam os votos, todos congelaram quando a ruiva deu as costas ao altar e andou até parar arfante em minha frente e segurar minhas mãos – Não, eu não estou sonhando... Oh, só pode ser um sonho! – e dizendo:  
\- Por favor, Conde. Não me deixe cometer essa loucura. Fuja comigo.  
Eu fitei Black e seu olhar consternado era toda a permissão que eu procurava.  
Apertei a mão da ruiva e corremos para fora da mansão, a pressa evidente em nossos movimentos tal como a insanidade em nossa decisão. Pois não havia nada mais certo, mais seguro, do que aquele momento. Aquele lugar, aquela hora e nós dois. "As coisas sempre acontecem por algum motivo" dizia Black, e eu nunca estivera tão inclinado a acreditá-lo.  
Chegamos numa parte da cidade onde havia uma pequena capela com bancos de concreto do lado de fora. Sentamo-nos naquele lugar; eu puxei sua cintura e ela encaixou a cabeça na curva de meu pescoço, tocando os lírios e o vestido.  
\- Isso não é certo... Não posso abandonar minha família assim – ela sussurrou, e eu dei um sorriso apertando sua mão.  
\- Acalme-se, daremos um jeito em seu problema.  
\- Como assim? – Ela tentou levantar bruscamente, mas eu a impedi, deixando somente que ela virasse o rosto e olhasse em meus olhos. – O que quer dizer com isso?  
\- Não fique nervosa, senhorita – Eu lhe devolvi o sorriso aos lábios. – Black procurou-me para ajudar em seu dote. – afirmei observando minuciosamente sua reação. Ela empalideceu, colocando as mãos na boca.  
\- Oh, estou completamente envergonhada! – ela tentou ficar em pé novamente, mas eu só permiti que ela ficasse de costas para mim.  
Eu levantei, segurando fortemente sua cintura e tocando seu pescoço.  
\- Depois de tudo o que passamos – eu sussurrei roucamente em seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar-se e corar –, dizes que sente vergonha de mim?  
\- É o que eu deveria sentir... – ela murmurou à contragosto enquanto eu acariciava seu colo.  
\- Não enxerga que já quebramos todas as regras e fugimos de todos os estereótipos possíveis – Fiz uma pausa meticulosa apenas pelo prazer de sua ansiedade. –, senhorita Lily?  
Ela ficou boquiaberta, e eu gargalhei.  
\- Já não existem mais segredos entre nós... – eu disse beijando seu pulso, e subindo devagar.  
\- Concordo. – Ela deixou a cabeça cair para trás, e eu inalei seu perfume, suspirando em seguida. – E, a propósito... Eu também lhe amo, senhor James Potter. – A ruiva sapecou, roubando-me um beijo e fugindo para as árvores altas do jardim da capela.  
E, já que era para passar o resto de minha vida ao seu lado, eu não me importei nem um pouco em segui-la.


End file.
